Endemoniado amor
by Andy Jaeger
Summary: Guerra y amor torturaran a Levi un principe humano y Eren el principe demonio. -¿Yo enamorado de un demonio? jamas- -¿Enamorado de un Humano? nunca- dijeron ambos mintiendose asi mismos. Una dolorosa pelea iniciara ¿quien sera el mas afectado? ¿Se podra salvar y conservar el balance entre los reinos o se sacrificara un alma a cambio? Que se amen sera el inicio de todo el caos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos llego Andy con un nuevo fic. **_**Este Fanfic participa en el evento de Halloween de Attack on Homosexuality **_**la sensual página de Facebook pasen a velar. (Sé que paso ya Halloween pero pasaron algunas cosas así que hasta ahorita lo presento)**

**Bueno que puedo decir, Los personajes no son míos ojala lo fueran de esa forma habría Yaoi del bueno y no morirían tantos personajes pero la cruel realidad es que no me pertenecen sino a su autor Isayama Hajime. **

**Pareja: Ereri**

**Dedicado: A Patata *3* sabes que te admiro y espero que te guste y creo que lo hará habrá un poco de Eren!Yandere *O*, con cariño uno de los ukes de tu Harem XDD**

**Advertencia: Ninguna que no sepan o necesitan**

**Notas: Letra cursiva son pensamientos**

**Los dejo leer *w***

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuál es tu razón de vivir? ¿Por qué has llegado hasta llegado tan lejos o porque sigues yendo así adelante? Nadie sabe a ciencia exacta cuál es su destino pero aun así seguimos avanzando, unos miran así atrás para ver el pasado; aquellas son personas sumamente amables otros avanzan con la frente en alto y con determinación así adelante esas personas son fuertes pero se cual sea el caso todos avanzamos a nuestro ritmo.

¿Por qué les hablo sobre esto? La verdad estoy en una situación en la cual veo pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos y me pongo a reflexionar en todo lo que he hecho y como he llegado a este punto. En realidad nunca le he tenido miedo a la muerte, solo la veo como un sueño en el cual nunca despertaras pero tal vez descansaras en paz y eso no suena nada mal para mí aunque eso no significa que anhelo la muerte, simple trato de mantenerme vivo y seguir así adelante.

_Volviendo al asunto por el cual les hablo sobre esto es que simplemente…estoy a punto de morir._

Yo Levi Varlow el príncipe del reino Opal estoy con la cara salpicada de sangre ajena de mi compañero que está muerto en frente de mí, con la espada de mi padre en mis manos que están temblando y no por miedo sino por cansancio con la pierna herida gracias una flecha del enemigo que hace poco acabo de sacarme. En frente de mi está el príncipe del Reino oscuro de Ónix Eren Jaeger el hijo único del rey demonio Grisha Jaeger, el cual me está mirando a los ojos que están impregnados de un rojo profundo que solo significa algo…desea sangre, mi sangre.

No puedo poner en pie y estoy de rodillas con la espada dirigida así el por si decide atacarme pero realmente no sé si yo puedo atacarlo a él, su sonrisa algo torcida más bien sádica me demuestra que está disfrutando verme tan indefenso y sin una gran oportunidad de salvar mi vida. Realmente no puedo aguantar más el dolor de mi pierna derecha, la sangre sigue brotando en pequeña escala, el cuerpo de mi compañero está enfrente de mi inerte demostrándome que ese es mi posible destino sino no pienso en algo ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-E-Eren

No responde a mi llamado, no parece el mocoso que yo conocía hace poco, sé que siente odio y rencor pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? Y más importante ¿Por qué parece que yo tengo la culpa? Siento un poco de energía tal vez pueda usar un poco de magia pero tengo que hacer una distracción. Le arrojo la espada, la logra esquivar espléndidamente pero logro hacer que retroceda y con ello tropiece con la roca que eleve aprovechando aquello hago un pequeño torbellino que me eleva y me ayuda a dirigirme lejos de él.

_-Solo un poco más…alguien….quien sea ¡Ayúdame!-_

Solo unos 10 metros logro escapar antes de que el caiga del cielo y me golpe contra el suelo. Siento como usa su fuerza contra mí, mi rostro esta contra el piso.

-¿Adónde crees que ibas LE-VI?- dice mientras encaja una sus garras y me desgarra la espalda logrando abrirme la piel haciendo que suelte un alarido de puro dolor agudo en el bosque que parece solitario.

-B-Ego ¡PA-RA - Grito

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! - sigue y sigue dejándome rasguños en mi espalda mientras llevaba consigo algo que ya no sé si es parte de mi ropa o tal vez mi carne.

-¿POR…QUE? EREN ¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?!-

Con una patada en el estómago me da la vuelta y puedo ver su rostro que sorprendentemente parece afligido incluso parece que está tratando de no soltar unas lágrimas en frente de mí.

-… ¿Qué por qué hago esto?-

Suena tan adolorido, algo lo lastimo algo le duele pero antes de que pueda sacar una conclusión me levanta agarrándome del cuello haciendo que no toque el suelo.

-TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE DE TODO- grita

_-¿Yo?-_

-¡TU ME MENTISTE! ¡ME TRACIONASTE! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE HACERME ESO?!-

_-En Decirme eso ... -_

-¡RESPONDEME LEVI! ¿POR QUE ME HERISTE DE ESTA FORMA?...YO….QUE TE AMA…. ¡NO! NUNCA SENTI NADA POR TI ¡ES MAS AHORA!...-

- _N-No lo digas ... por favorables_

-TE ODIO… ¡OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO LEVI VARLOW! –

_-….ah….Ya no me queda nada…ya perdí a todos e incluso ahora también perdí a Eren-_

**PRESENTE – 3 meses y 8 horas antes de la confrontación**

Lo diré simplemente ¡Odio ser príncipe!, las responsabilidades son muchas, la presión es bastante y con cometer un pequeño error ya soy la deshonra de toda la familia Varlow. Me llamo Levi tengo 16 años y ¿Qué les puedo decir sobre mí? Soy un puto enano ¡Maldita genética! Mido 1.60, mi cabello es negro como la noche supongo que hace contraste con mi piel blanca que según muchos es como porcelana y tengo de color plata mis ojos lo cual llama la atención de los demás.

Y por desgracia para mi soy el príncipe del reino de Opal, uno de los 5 reinos de joyas que hay en mundo. Tres de ellos son; El reino de Saphir (Zafiro) cuyos gobernantes son el rey Graham con su reina Irma cuyos hijos son Erwin e Historia Smith, el segundo reino es el de Rubyl (Rubí) con su rey Fabien y la reina Floriane con una hermosa niña que no me cae tan mal llamada Isabel Magnolia, y el tercero es el reino de Amethyste (Amatista) el cual es gobernado por el Rey Raymond el cual quedo viudo hace 3 años pero cuida de su hijo Farlan Church. No debería hablar de más sino mi padre Kaney me castigara pero sé muy bien que deben saber sumar y los reinos que mencione no dan 5 y es porque hay un reino prohibido de nombrar y visitar, aquel reino cayo hace un siglo según he leído en libros bajo magia negra y las más peligrosas criaturas se encuentran en sus territorios y si no fuera poco el rey de aquel lugar es un demonio llamado Grisha Jaeger, nunca lo he visto y dudo verlo pero todos dicen que es un malvado dictador que amenaza a nuestros reinos desde hace mucho tiempo pero también he leído que en aquel sitio hay criaturas mágicas y por alguna razón no me trago ese cuento de que solo hay maldad en aquel lugar ¿Pero qué se yo?.

* TOC TOC *

_-¡Diablos! Olvide que me estaba ocultando-_

-Levi-sama ¿Esta ahí?- dijo Petra una de las sirvientas y una vieja amiga

No respondería, sabía muy bien que me llevaría con mi padre a recibir un sermón y después un sinfín de clases de etiqueta que al parecer nunca harán efecto, sigo siendo un mal hablado pero lógico o tal vez me llevaría con la Doctora que sirve a mi padre, ella es Hanji zoe una loca que adora mi salud y condición trato de alejarme de ella casi siempre.

-Levi-Sama favor abrasión

Realmente no soporto esto, me acerco a la venta y la abro, la brisa de verano me acaricia la cara gentilmente que casi siento nauseas por lo cursi que sonó aquello. Fácilmente como siempre hago desde que tengo 7 años me aviento por la ventana sin temor alguno y con un movimiento de manos hago que el aire me ayude en caer de pie como un felino en el suelo, lo único que me agrada bastantes son mis habilidades mágicas, oh es cierto no lo había mencionado en este mundo existe la magia por si no fuera poco y yo el príncipe sufro una anomalía en mi cuerpo que me permite usar magia que va relacionada con los 4 elementos esa es mi rara condición y por culpa de aquello tengo continuos ataques y unos cuantos dolores de pecho y cabeza, esa es la razón por la cual la loca de cuatro ojos esta obsesionada conmigo es anormal que suceda eso, esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales mi padre no me deja salir del castillo aunque no entiendo que tiene de malo eso joder es decir si soy la única persona que puede hacer eso ¿Y? eso significa ser único y no es precisamente malo, maldita sea. Aquí en este mundo hay criaturas mágicas que supuestamente son malvadas y temibles y personas que solo usan un tipo de magia y yo Levi mando todo eso a la mierda y me dirigió al bosque de cristal mi escondite en el cual paso todo el día antes de la cena.

Mis pies me dirigen así mi escondite y aunque ya no soy un mocoso sigo prefiriendo huir de mi realidad. Apenas llego al bosque me voy así el lago y miro a todos lados para cerciorarme que no hay nadie mirándome, cuando confirmo que no hay nadie empiezo a inhalar y exhalar y cuando me siento en calma muevo mis brazos de derecha a izquierda y doy un giro empiezo a cerrar mis manos hasta hacerlas puño y logro hacer que un poco de agua se eleve y se convierta en hielo.

_-Aquí puedo practicar tranquilo y sin presión alguna-_

Escucho que una rama truena detrás de mí y volteo rápidamente pero no veo nada pero aun así no estoy seguro de nada.

-Quien sea salga de una buena vez que no quiero pierdo mi paciencia-

Nadie me responde y eso me cabrea pero no pierdo mi postura inmóvil y seria simplemente chasqueo la lengua. Trato de percibirlo y para lograrlo cierro mis ojos y espero a cualquier movimiento o sonido, solo escucho el viento soplando hasta que escucho como alguien da un paso y es el momento de actuar, doy un golpe con la planta de mi pie contra el suelo y logro que el sujeto salga volando hasta caer enfrente de mi con la cara contra el suelo.

-¿Quién carajos eres?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados-¿Qué haces aquí?

No me responde, se levanta pero no me mira a los ojos

-Responde-

Aún sigue sin responder y empiezo analizar su ropa, usa un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga color verde, unos zapatos como de aldeano negros y un gorro negro, parece que es un chico como de mi edad con piel morena pero corte mi profundo análisis cuando noto como se levanta rápidamente y se lanza así mí y me tumba al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-

-Un humano…debo exterminarlo- dice con voz seca

_¿Pero qué mierda?_

Está apunto de apuñalarme con una daga y quedo en schock y estoy esperando a sentir el dolor que esta por apoderarse de mi cuerpo pero no siento nada, enfoco bien y logro ver cómo le tiembla su mano, veo como se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué no puedo matarte?- dice algo enojado pero confundido a la vez

-¿Por qué quieres matarme?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Eres Humano- maldito ONU

-¿Y eso que?-

-ustedes son malvados, son crueles y horribles criaturas-

- Ja y dime que te hace diferente también eres un humano imbécil además no tienes el derecho de decir eso hay gente que es amable y buena no puedes juzgar a todos y etiquetarlos de esa forma antes de conocerlos, de que hay gente mala lo hay pero no todos son así…..¡¿Y por qué carajos estoy diciéndote todo esto?!-

-Wow – sus ojos parecen tomar un singular brillo

-suéltame de una buena vez mocoso- se quita de encima y yo me sacudo la ropa

-…. ¿no te has dado cuenta verdad?-

-¿De qué?-

Agarra su gorro y le lo quita dejando ver unos cuernos que salen de su cabeza que son de un color negro

-Yo soy un demonio-

Por segunda vez quedo en shock y no puedo evitar dirigir mi vista a dos cosas; en sus cuernos y en sus ojos color esmeralda, sorprendentemente no tengo miedo en lugar de ello siento asombro y curiosidad por aquel chico demonio pero antes de que pueda decir algo al respecto siento como mi pecho duele y es un dolor agudo que parece perforar cerca de mi corazón.

-¡Mierda!...mi medicina-

Mi cuerpo no me responde y estaba seguro que caería en el suelo pero unos brazos me sostiene y me acogen, trato de tomar mi medicina de mi bolsillo pero no puedo hacerlo mis manos tiemblan y mi vista ya empieza a nublarse.

-O-Oye ¿Qué tienes?-

-M-Me ... medi-cina-

Mis ojos se cierran y lo único que puedo hacer es preguntarme 2 cosas

_¿Morire o me salvare?  
><em>

_¿Lo hare en manos de un demonio?_

≥ **w≤**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Si guto? ¿Me aventaran rosas o tomates?**

**Si por alguna razón no entendieron algo y tienen una duda la responderé sin decir ningún spoliers :D No saben cómo amaría que me contaran sus opiniones, sus dudas, sus consejos el alimento de una escritora son los Reviews que le dejan, eso me da ánimos y vida XD Estoy pensando hacer que tenga entr capítulos dependerá de mi retorcida mente pero tranquilos seguiré adelante siempre continuo con lo que inicio *3***

**Un abrazo psicológico para mis lindos lectores, por cada Review Andy y el Yaoi viven más XD Okay no pero si la hace feliz**

**Nos leemos luego **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo conmigo *3* Gracias a las personitas que me compartieron su opinión eso me alegro mucho :D Y me dio risa que Fanfiction me cambiara algunas palabras, me ha cortado palabras pero nunca eso LOL **

**Este Capítulo ahora está desde la perspectiva de nuestro lindo Tatakae, wow ahora que lo pienso no me tarde tanto en actualizar ¡Viva yo! ¡Rapido pidan un deseo! XDD **

**Más Notas abajo, los dejo leer ¡Disfruten!**

Vaya que es hermoso el bosque de cristal eso es lo que pienso yo. Me llamo Eren Jaeger el hijo único del rey demonio pero eso mantengámoslo en secreto no me gusta la forma como me tratan al enterarse de ese detalle. A esta ahora debería estar en el castillo haciendo mis deberes con mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa que me agrada bastante sin embargo a veces es demasiado sobreprotectora pero este día sentí el inmenso deseo de salir a pasear aunque sin darme cuenta me aleje basten de mi reino pero no creo que importe solo deseo no encontrarme con un humano.

Los malditos humanos, los odio y los quisiera aniquilar uno por uno hasta acabar con todos son una criaturas horribles y me refiero a su forma de ser. Tiene una crueldad y una complicada maldad que me enferma, mienten tan fácilmente, usan a los suyos como objetos y no les importa que unos pierdan la vida siempre y cuando ellos no sufran ningún tipo de dolor o mal, se roban entre sí o se apuñalan por la espalda, los dominan 7 pecados que simplemente son conocidos por ello; Lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia y soberbia. Simplemente son criaturas que sin su presencia todo sería mucho mejor, no he conocido a un humano que muestre ser diferente del resto creo que nunca lo hare, ellos se creen los dueños de todo y nos atacan sin razón alguna nosotros solo nos defendemos de ellos pero siempre los que nos atacan son ellos sin ni siquiera conocernos amenazan a nuestra gente, somos demonios un nombre mundano que nos dieron ellos a nuestra raza desde tiempo inmemorables y al parecer ser llamado demonio es sinónimo de maldad ¡Que maldita mentira! Y si fuera poco uno de esos monstruos mataron a mi madrea la persona que más quería en el mundo, No somos como dicen, no pueden juzgarnos de esa manera pero ¿Para qué les hablo sobre esto? No sirve de nada, no importa cuánto me queje nunca cambiaran.

≥**w**

Mis pies me llevaron y al fin llegue al bosque de cristal y como pensaba es muy hermoso creo que podre pasar el tiempo aquí relajándome o descansando. Me recuesto junto a un árbol y me pongo a analizar como es el bosque, no es muy diferente a los demás es casi lo mismo pero en vez de dar frutos brotan cristales y las flores son de diamantes lo cual resalta bastante su belleza, y si se preguntan porque este bosque no está seco o despojado de su belleza es porque cualquier diamante o piedra preciosa que salga de su hogar se vuelve una piedra común y corriente y me encanta ver la cara de desilusión de quienes intentan llevarse algo, nunca superare la cara de mi amigo por así decirlo Jean ese corcel se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Todo esta tan tranquilo que realmente esto a figura a un paraíso y seria mi paraíso ya casi nadie viene por aquí porque no obtienen nada a cambio así que esta solo para mí o al menos eso pensé cuando escuche algo cerca del lago. Estaba algo confundido ya que pensé que nadie quería venir por aquí.

_-¿Sera un animal?-_

Me voy acercando sigilosamente para que sea lo que sea no note mi presencia, me escondo detrás de unos arbustos como si fuera el mejor escondite y busco con la mirada algo o a alguien y de pronto logro divisar una figura no muy alta cerca de la orilla y veo que no es un animal así que me muevo así la izquierda hasta quedar detrás de el pero aún lejos de él y bien escondido según yo.

Veo que es alguien de cabello negro, piel pálida y como supuse no es muy alta, pero me sorprende algo que logro ver está haciendo que el agua se eleve y se congele lo cual es sorprendente hace tiempo que no veo magia, en mi reino eso se está extinguiendo pero por estar tan asombrado sin darme cuenta pierdo un poco el equilibrio y hago ruido. La figura delante de mí voltea pero creo que no alcanzo a verme logro notar que frunce el ceño

-Quien sea salga de una buena vez que no quiero perder mi paciencia- dice su voz es suave pero dura.

-_Diablos ya se dio cuenta-_

Estaba a punto de pararme y pedir disculpas pero me quiero dar un golpe por no haberme dado cuenta antes, ese olor y el hecho de que no tenga cuernos es más que obvio que es una de esas pestes, mi cuerpo se tensa y una furia tremenda empieza a surgir en mí.

_-Lo aniquilare-_

Pero antes de que me acerque a matarlo el suelo empieza a temblar el suelo y me eleva lo suficiente para que salga volando y caiga de cara contra el piso enfrente de él, no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, maldita sea que use magia es un punto menos a mi favor tengo que esperar el momento preciso en el cual deba dar el golpe.

-¿Quién carajos eres?- me pregunta - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pero a ninguna de las dos preguntas doy una respuesta

-_No necesito darte explicaciones maldito humano-_

Me levanto pero sin dirigirle la mirada, empiezo a pensar que debo hacer es un humano es obvio que debo acabar con él o el acabara conmigo estoy seguro cuando levanto la mirada veo que esta distraído pensando en algo así que toma la oportunidad y me abalanzo contra él y lo tumbo quedando encima de el en una buena posición para apuñalarlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- grita algo enojado y confundido

-Un humano…debo exterminarlo- respondo monótonamente por la furia que recorre mi cuerpo, dicen que nunca he sabido manejar mis emociones.

Saco la daga de mi padre y la levanto con toda la intención de desgarrarle la garganta y ver como suplica con su vida pero algo me detiene y no puedo ni siquiera tocar con la punta de la daga su cuello. Sus ojos son profundos de un hermoso color plata pero veo algo en ellos es un brillo que hace tiempo que no veo, es como si algo me detiene…recuerdo a mi madre y no sé cuál es la razón.

_-Esto no tiene sentido… ¡¿Y porque la recuerdo en un momento como este?!-_

-¿Por qué no puedo matarte?- grito enojado y confundido

-¿Por qué quieres matarme?- frunce el ceño pero parece calmado

-Eres un humano-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Ustedes son malvados, son crueles y horribles criaturas-

-_Los de tu especie mataron a mi madre-_

- Ja y dime que te hace diferente también eres un humano imbécil además no tienes el derecho de decir eso hay gente que es amable y buena no puedes juzgar a todos y etiquetarlos de esa forma antes de conocerlos, de que hay gente mala lo hay pero no todos son así…..¡¿Y por qué carajos estoy diciéndote todo esto?!-

Aquellas palabras fueron bastante fuertes que me quitaron el aliento, su lógica es impresionante y puedo notar como también aborrece a la gente mala y son casi los mismo pensamientos que tengo yo sobre que no deben juzgarnos…él es diferente.

-Wow- es lo único que puedo decir

-suéltame de una buena vez mocoso- se levanta y se sacude la ropa como si odiara la suciedad

Pero una duda surge en mi mente ¿Por qué no me ataca? ¿Qué acaso no ve que soy un demonio?

-…. ¿no te has dado cuenta verdad?-

-¿De qué?-

En ese momento recuerdo que traigo un gorro puesto y talvez sea la causa por la cual no lo había notado. Me lo quito y dejo ver mis cuernos negros ante él lo cual por obvias razones deja sin palabras pero no me decepciona su reacción esperaba que se asustara, me atacara o en el peor caso saliera corriendo por su vida pero parece curioso ante ello y parece incluso entretenido.

-_Sin duda él es diferente-  
><em>

Algo me asusta, parecía que iba decir algo que en vez de eso hace una mueca de dolor y se presiona el pecho ¿Qué le estará pasando? Sus ojos muestras frustración y desesperación y veo como su cuerpo se balancea lo cual me indica claramente que se va a desplomar, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo reacciona solo y lo sujeto para que no caiga al suelo. Estoy en suelo con él en mis brazos mientras su mirada se va apagando poco a poco.

_-¿Q-Que ocurre?-_

-O-Oye ¿Qué tienes?- digo intentado no alterarme

-M-Me…medi-cina- articula antes de cerrar los ojos

Esto no es bueno ¡NO ES BUENO! Busco en su ropa la última palabra que menciono y encuentro en su pantalón en uno de sus bolsillo un frasco con pastillas dentro de él, rápidamente leo las instrucciones y debe tomarse dos. Saco dos pastillas y las coloco en su boca pero no las traga y el tiempo corre en mi contra, no quiero que muera no sé por qué tal vez sea porque es el único humano que he conocido y es diferente a los demás o hay otra razón.

_-No te mueras por favor…. ¡No te mueras!-_

Esta situación merece medidas desesperadas, tomo las pastillas con mi boca y en lo que se podría catalogar le doy un beso en el cual hago que las pastillas complicadamente pasen por su garganta al fin logro que se las tome pero sigo unido a sus labios y lo más sorprendente es que soy yo quien no quiere alejarse.

_-Sus labios son tan suaves…-_

Me doy cuenta de mis acciones y me alejo de el ¿Qué acaso soy un idiota virgen? He tenido novias las cuales no han durado mucho por mi actitud ninguna logra lidiar conmigo y por Mikasa así que no estoy tan desesperado como para besar a un humano pero…no me desagrado.

Empieza a respirar más calmado y parece que ya no siente dolor eso realmente me hace sentir aliviado y lo abrazo contra mi pecho, estaba muy asustado debo admitir pero ahora la cuestión es ¿Qué hacer con él? No puedo dejarlo aquí solo y tampoco puedo llevarlo a casa. Me pongo mi gorro y me lo llevo en brazos como princesa algún lugar donde podamos escondernos, caminando por el bosque encuentro una cueva que puede ser un refugio. Lo recuesto y lo empiezo a revisar para ver si todo está en orden, creo que si lo dejo por un rato estará bien debo buscar algo de comer ya que casi es hora de la merienda.

Arboles de cristales es todo lo que veo, simplemente creo que es inútil buscar comida aquí pero no tengo otra opción.

-_Me pregunto si ya habrá despertado…necesito darme prisa-_

En mi camino de regreso a la cueva logro divisar a un conejo y pienso que no está tan mal podría funcionar. Corre detrás de él y gracias a mis habilidades logro atraparlo y le rompo el cuello.

-Mis disculpas pero tomare tu cuerpo pero tu alma es libre…ve en paz-

Aquello es algo que mi madre me enseño, aun cuando no podemos evitarlo al menos debemos mostrar respeto y pedir perdón. Tengo un conejo y un poco de leña para cocinarlo, llego y veo que sigue dormido eso me da tiempo suficiente como para preparar la comida.

La carne ya empieza a soltar un delicioso y exquisito aroma mientras que calienta. Escucho como alguien se levanta y se estira como un gato, dirigió mis ojos así él y no aparto mi mirada de su cuerpo.

-Ya te levantaste- digo

_-¿En serio? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?-_

-No ¿En serio?- dice en tono burlón- … ¿Dónde estamos?- parece tranquilo

-En una cueva, te desmayaste así que te traje aquí-

-Oh está bien-

El silencio domina el ambiente y eso no es bueno es incómodo. No se me ocurre de que hablar. Y me siento más inútil cuando él es quien rompe el hielo.

-Oye mocoso-

-¿Mande? Y no soy un mocoso no me llames así-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-17 años-

-No te creo mentiroso- se cruza de brazos

-es en serio ¿Y tú?-

-Tch…16- parece que hace un puchero

-¡Ja! Eso quiere decir que yo soy mayor que tú- lo señalo

-No te creas gran cosa- desvía la mirada- como sea quería darte las gracias-

-¿Eh?-

-es obvio que me diste mis medicinas y sin ellas moriría aunque no logro adivinar como te las arreglaste para que me las pudiera tomar-

-Hehe ni yo sé cómo me las arregle- me rasco la mejilla

-Eres un buen demonio-

-Y tu un buen humano-

-¿Cómo te llamas? Ya que no puedo decirte mocoso y como que demonio no suena bien-

-Me llamo Eren-

-¿Y tú apellido?- arquea una ceja

-No me gusta mucho, me causa dificultades… y ¿Tu nombre es?-

-Levi y como tú no me agrada mucho mi apellido-

-¿tienes hambre? Case un conejo-

-Está bien muero de hambre-

Comimos juntos y ahora el silencio no era tan incómodo como antes. Después de comer volvimos algo lago ya que él dijo que quería seguir practicando su magia, era sorprendente lo que logra hacer y me encantaba como manejaba el agua y el fuego parecía tan libre que me conmovió bastante. La tarde nos la pasamos juntos algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, yo compartiendo mi tiempo con un humano, era un poco gruñón pero bien que se burlaba de mi cuando podía juro que vi como en un momento le robe una sonrisa eso fue algo único. Aquel tiempo que compartí con él fue algo sorpréndete a veces olvidaba que era humano y tal vez el olvidaba el hecho de que yo era un demonio parecía como si no hubiera ninguna diferencia entre nosotros como si fuéramos iguales…tal vez ese era el problema, no me había dado cuenta que somos iguales.

Entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos conocía aspectos y detalles de él, cosas tan simples como que su color favorito es el Añil, que es hijo único como yo, le gusta leer, es bastante bueno dibujando como también detalles más curiosos como que le encanta (aunque no lo parezca) el chocolate en especial el blanco, ama los días lluviosos pero odia los rayos y truenos, que le da cosquillas si le hablas cerca del oído (recibí un par de golpes por intentarlo y lograrlo) y que tiene como una fobia a la sangre. Cada detalle me así interesarme en él, yo también le conté aspectos sobre mí por ejemplo; como odio el brócoli (me llamo que era como un mocoso por ello), que me encanta el mar que lo encuentro como el lugar más hermoso del planeta, que aunque él lo dude se cocinar, que en ocasiones no se controlarme y como me encanta la luna…igual a él.

Disfrutar de la compañía de un humano ni en mis más locos sueños me lo había imaginado pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar tarde o temprano.

-Sabes eren me agradas, serás algo torpe e impulsivo pero no importa pequeña mierda- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña casi invisible

-Y tú me agradas aun cuando eres gruñón, serio y amargado enano- susurre en su odio para molestarlo

-M-Maldito no hagas eso- dijo tratando de sonar furioso pero quería reírse - ….Bueno aunque fue divertido tengo que volver al casti- a mi casa deben estar preocupados esta ocultándose el sol ya así que…-

-Si yo también debo volver, mi hermana de seguro está desesperada por que vuelva he he- baje la mirada

Me la había pasado genial con el ¿Por qué cuando disfrutas algo el tiempo pasa tan rápido? No era justo

-Entonces nos vemos mañana…eren-

-¿Mañana?- estaba confundido

-Sí, bueno pensaba que podíamos volver a reunirnos aquí en el bosque pero si no quieres o tienes algo mejor que hacer no te obligo a venir-

-N-No es decir Si ¡Quiero verte! ¡Nos vemos aquí mañana Levi!- dijo con entusiasmado

-En serio pareces un mocoso…de acuerdo este será nuestro secreto y para sellarlo- se alejó un poco y tomo dos cristales y me dio uno color esmeralda y el de él era color plata- Yo Levi prometo que no le diré a nadie que conocía al demonio Eren y que me reúno con él en este bosque… ¿Qué esperas? es tu turno idiota-

-¡A-Ah! si….-apreté el diamante en mi mano- Yo Eren juro que no revelare a nadie el secreto de que me reúno con el Humano Levi en este bosque-

Nos intercambiamos los cristales quedándome con el de color plata.

-Está hecho si rompes la promesa juro que te arranco las bolas y hago que te las tragues ¿Oíste?-

-De acuerdo que linda amenaza y yo sé que tú nunca me mentirías-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Cada quien se fue por su camino en dirección opuesta, aquello fue un acto lindo que me sorprendió pero aun así me gusto, seguí caminando hasta salir del bosque y revise mi bolsillo en busca del cristal

-Ah de seguro ya se convirtió en piedra…. ¡¿Pero qué?!-

El cristal seguí intacto no se había transformado, era ilógico todo lo que salía del bosque se convertía en piedra pero esta vez no fue así ¿Cómo es posible?

_-Tal vez este cristal tiene un significado más valioso, no fue hurtado por codicia- Dijo una voz en mi mente_

Una sonrisa salió inevitablemente y se formó en mis labios. Realmente deseaba que ya fuera mañana aun cuando regresara a casa y tuviera que enfrentar los regaños de mi padre y los sermones de Mikasa nada me quitaría mi buen humor gracias a Levi. Guarde mi preciado cristal y seguí caminado.

**¿Y qué tal? Al principio no me gustaba pero después empezó a tomar forma y me gusto el resultado. Espero no haberme pasado de cursi (odio lo cursi) quiero que sea lindo no meloso :P **

**Preguntas, dudas, sugerencias todo lo acepto con los brazos abiertos, estoy pensando dibujar a Levi con sus sensuales poderes (Siempre me ha gustado la idea de controlar los 4 elementos asi que si les recuerda a Avatar es mera coincidencia) y tal vez a eren con sus cuernos *w***

**Tranquilas las personas que leen mis otros Fics actualizare lo juro no sé cuándo pero lo hare, es que se viene una olimpiada de Ortografía y español en la cual concursare Yeii deséenme suerte que estoy tan nerviosa que siento que me desmayare C: y un viaje así que estoy algo ocupada ;n; pero lo HARE lo JURO **

**Y si alguien gusta pase por mi perfil y si le apetece lea mis otros Fics es gratis XDD **

**Okay es todo por ahora nos leemos después**

**Andy-chan se va *3***


End file.
